


【相二】 B.E.（上）

by Anonymous



Category: X2 - Fandom, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【相二】 B.E.（上）

相叶潮湿的手心在下面的皮质沙发上按出了浅浅的水印，他懊恼的想着醒酒的时机也太差了吧…

 

看着一位容貌浓烈穿着华丽西装的男子领着另外几个风格迥异但打扮都过于积极夸张的牛郎一字排开面带标准化营业微笑站在自己面前。

 

[ 相叶先生，你看今晚选哪个陪你共度美好夜晚呢？ ] 

 

听到这句话，相叶不止手心冒汗连全身一起冒冷汗，手指恨不得把沙发抠个洞，自己喝多了以后是怎么想的，怎么走到这家牛郎店的，怎么吩咐这位浓貌先生的已经在脑中完全是纷乱的万千碎片，一时间完全拼不成完整画面，等自己脑袋不再断片时事情俨然已经发展成眼前的局面。

 

第一次面对这种情况，相叶只觉得头皮发麻进退两难，找什么借口既能脱身又能保全自己的颜面和自尊心成了当下紧急重大课题。

 

突然脑中灵感闪现！对！拿出手机假装有未接电话拨回去得知自己家亲戚去世了不得不赶回去！美貌与机智并存大概说的就是自己这样的人，相叶一边喜滋滋的想着一边在心中模拟着手拍大腿。

 

[ J，总算找到你了！ ] 

 

寻着声音望过去相叶看到了一个男人。那人个头不算高体型略瘦，对于男性来说有些过分白皙滑腻的皮肤，没做任何造型的黑色短发显得柔软而清爽，简单的白色T恤，米色短裤下露出没什么运动肌肉的小腿。

 

相叶眨着眼睛，嘴快于脑行动的指着刚进入画面的男人，

 

[ 我选他！可以吗！ ] 

 

自己好像发表了有些厉害的言论，面前所有人都一张惊讶脸看着自己。

 

[ 相叶先生，这位… ] 浓貌先生一句话还没说完另一个声音插进来，

 

[ 可以。 ] 

 

[ …真的吗！ ] 

 

[ 嗯。 ] 

 

相叶与白T恤男的首次对话。

 

相叶又开始懊恼了…第一次来牛郎店，第一次和男人开房间，所以到底应该怎么办！

 

从两人进房间开始相叶就紧张起来。

 

看着坐在自己身旁明显有点不知所措的人，领带松垮的系在脖子上，白衬衫最上面的两个扣子开着，西服还搭在腿上，双手放在膝盖上，一双黑色的瞳仁比例严重大于眼白的眼睛盯着地面。

 

二宫真怕对方会紧张的晕过去。

 

[ 第一次找牛郎是吗？ ] 

 

[ 诶！嗯…] 

 

[ 第一次和男人做吗？ ] 

 

[ ……嗯 ] 

 

[ 我叫二宫和也，32岁，今天是作为牛郎第一天上班，今晚请多多关照。 ] 

 

看着伸到面前不算修长可异常可爱的手，相叶转头望向对方，手握上去郑重其事的说道，

 

[ 相叶雅纪，33岁，今晚也请多多关照！] 

 

如果不是在这种情景下，别人可能还会以为是两个领导进行初次友好会谈。

 

趁着二宫去洗澡的空档，相叶又开始了新一轮的烦恼…

 

男人和男人要怎么做！其实他曾经因为好奇看过男男之间的动作指导影片，可毕竟那是电视谈兵，毫无实际经验的自己如果给对方留下了不是那么美好享受的记忆怎么办！

 

[ 我洗好了，你去吧！ ] 

 

看着面前还是穿着刚才一身的二宫，自己仿佛都能看见对方身上正在蒸发的湿漉漉的水汽，露在外面的肌肤因为刚被热水冲淋过而颜色泛着淡红色，没有吹过的发丝还滴着水。

 

相叶咽了咽口水揪过床上为客人准备好的睡衣快速起身向浴室走去。

 

就着洗澡时间相叶开始回忆刚才手机搜索的成人知识，他特地查了如何使对方疼痛感降到最低舒服感升到最高，一条一条的回忆并悔恨刚才没用笔记在手心上。

 

自己出来时发现二宫正盘着腿猫着背玩手机游戏，小小一团窝在那显得床更大了。

 

没错，他从刚才就明白自己是紧张的，但的确是期待的。

 

坐到二宫身后开始给他擦拭头发，控制着自己用着最轻柔的力道。

 

对方接受自己服务的同时仍低着头与手机作战。

 

不知道过去了多久，等头发都完全干了，游戏都过了数关，身后的人自擦完头发以后完全没有任何动作安静的坐在自己身边。

 

[ 相叶 ] 

 

[ 嗯？ ] 

 

对方突然叫了自己的名字，那语调自然的如同两人认识了十几年。

 

二宫关掉游戏开口说道，

 

[ 难道你一晚上都要盯着我玩游戏？可即使这样费用也不会变低哦。 ] 

 

相叶望着眼前的人一手把对方圈进怀里，抬手揉了揉对方软趴趴显得无比乖顺的发丝，从发顶到发尾，然后凑上去轻轻吻了对方唇一下。

 

他不知道对方什么感受，可他一30多岁情感经历并不算匮乏的男人却因为这个吻心跳快的要跃出来一般，仿佛变回了17岁悸动轻易就能蓬生的年龄。

 

对方低头轻轻的笑了，当然他没错过二宫红透的耳尖。

 

忍不住亲了亲他的发顶然后将二宫揉入怀中，手掌轻微的拍着那人的背，感受着对方温暖的呼吸打在自己的脖颈上。

 

不一会怀里的人抬起头微微抬身嘴贴近自己耳边小声的说

 

[ 相叶，我也是第一次和男人做，你要好好表现呀。] 

 

二宫承认这男人的确表现的非常出色。温柔又激烈同时放在一起形容性事会不会太过矛盾，可这就是他正在经历的。

 

耳边是对方粗重的喘息和自己都还是第一次听到的哼吟交织在一起。

 

完全猜不出对方下一秒的动作。上一秒还缓慢磨蹭着软肉，下一秒就是粗重快速的挺进拔出，自己完全被对方主导着，可又能感受到对方完全是以他为重心进行着，一波又一波的快感击的自己溃不成军，泪水夺出眼眶，无暇吞咽的唾液溢出嘴角，呼吸是一件困难的事。

 

当两人都处在迸发的临界点时，二宫唤着男人的名字，

 

[ 相…叶 ] 

 

[ 嗯？ ] 对方的回答声混着亲吻自己肌肤发出的水啧声。

 

双手捧过相叶的头在他的左脸颊印上自己的吻。

 

对方明显一愣，潮湿的双眼望着自己，接着感觉有滴冰凉落到自己的脸上，还没等他反应过来就被相叶吻住。

 

抱着二宫躺进盈满热水的浴缸里，对方完全是脱力的状态。

 

泡了一会，靠着对方臀缝的物体又硬挺了起来。

 

尴尬！自己难道是禽兽吗？相叶不好意思的简直想哭。

 

必须转移注意力！稍微清了清嗓子，

 

[ 可以叫你nino吗？ ] 

 

[ 嗯 ] 

 

[ 为什么要来当牛郎呢？ ] 

 

[ 赚的多呀。 ] 

 

[ 那可不可以我包下你，你只接我一个客人？ ] 

 

[ 嗯，可以，不过价钱会有点高。 ] 

 

[ 一个月是多少 ？ ] 

 

相叶听完二宫报出的数字后大脑以最大功率转起来，自己刚刚升职加薪，现在的存款扣除生活费……最后得出结论是——他算不明白…但是他知道就那点钱肯定包不了多长时间！！！

 

[ nino… ] 

 

[ 嗯？ ] 

 

[ 可以分期付款吗？ ] 

 

二宫彻底被逗笑了。

 

[ 嗯，可以！ ] 

 

 

 

 

—tbc—

 

为什么事多成这样我却还不干正事呢！！！

 

说话不算数的底限到底在哪里！？（ 『如何是好』一定会大更！信我！！！

 

请不要大意的为我送温暖送关爱！！！


End file.
